לא סתם חלום
by crystalWblue
Summary: רומנטיקה - בין מורה לתלמידה זה אפשרי? באו לקרוא עוד
1. פרק 1באלפיה

**פרק ****1-****באלפיה**

**קריסטל פגשה את הווינקס חודש לאחר שהתחילה ללמוד אך לא הרגישה שייכת לצוות**

**עד החודש**

**החמישי כאשר ניסו להציל את עולמה****, ****לאחר מכן קריסטל מירטה ופלורה ישבו ברחבת**

**בית הספר**

**"****האם את נהנת מהשיעורים****?"****שאלה פלורה את מירטה**

**"****האמת שפלדיום ממש מדהים ****- ****כל****-****כך שונה מבמגדל המעונן****" ****ענתה מירטה**

**"****יש לי די בעיות בכיתה****" ****חזרה**

**אולי קריסטל תוכל לעזור לך היא מבינה באהבה****" ****אמרה מוזה התגנבה מאחוריהן **

**"****מה זאתאומרת****?" ****שאלה מירטה**

**"****שום דבר****" ****נשברה קריסטל אשר שיערה הארוך והאדמדם החליק מכתפה**

**והביטה במבט מאיים****על מוזה**

**"****את לא ידעת שקריסטל מאוהבת ב****.." ****מוזה לא סיימה את המשפט וקריסטל קטעה אותה עם מרפקה **

**בבטנה של מוזה**

**"****מוזה****!" ****נזפה בה קריסטל וכולם צחקו**

**"****ח****ברה עזבו אותה בשקט****" ****אמרה פלורה **

**"****תודה פלורה****" ****אמרה קריסטל**

**"****טוב אז אל תסתכלי אבל הנה מגיע האביר על הסוס הלבן****" ****צחקקה מוזה כאשר פלדיום מתקדם אליהן**

**"****מה אתן עושות ביום הנפלא הזה****?" ****שאל אותן פלדיום**

**"****לא הרבה חוץ מלהביך את קריסטל****" ****אמרה מוזה שהיא מעלה חיוך מטופש על פניה**

**קריסטל קברה את פניה בידיה כדי להסתיר את פניה המאדימים וחיוכה ירד כאשר הרגישה שמשהו כורע**

**ברך לידה **

**"****את לא צריכה להסתיר פנים יפות כמו שלך הסומק רק מוסיף ליופי שלך****" ****אמר פלדיום**

**אשר גרם לקריסטל להסמיק אפילו יותר **

**"****טוב אני חייב לחזור לעבודה ****- ****אם משהי מחפשת אותי אני יהיה ביער****" ****אמר פלדיום**

**"****אם לא הייתי מכירה את פלדיום הייתי חושבת שהוא מאוהב גם בך קריסטל****" ****הרהרה פלורה בקול**

**"****אל תהיי טיפשית פלורה****" ****אמרה קריסטל אך לא הצליחה להסתיר חיוך מלא תקווה**

**"****פלדיום לעולם לא יתאהב בי****" ****וחיוכה הפך לקימוט קל**

**יש האומרים שיהיה מוזר לצאת עם פרופסור שלה לשעבר אך זה לא השפיע ותשוקתו אליו היתה חזקה**

**חוץ מזה קריסטל לא תלמידה שלו יותר היא עמיתו לעבודה יחד עם שאר הבנות**


	2. פרק 2 החלום

**פרק ****2- ****החלום**

**"****מה חשבתי לעצמי שאמרתי לה את זה ****! ****הפחדתי אותה היא מתה מבושה****!" ****גער בעצמו נפשית פלדיום**

**כאשר הוא חוצה את היער**

**פלדיום היה מאוהב בקריסטל ולא משנה מה לא משנה כמה הוא ניסה להסתיר את זה הוא לא יכל יותר**

**הכל קרה ברגע הראשון שראה אותה כאשר היא באה לבדוק מה שלומו שספר נזרק על פרצופו באחד **

**השיעורים פלדיום מאוד התרשם מהדרך בה פעלה וכל מה שקשור בה גרם לו לרצות לדעת עליה יותר****.**

**אחרי שחזר מהיער פלדיום חזר אל משרדו ושתל את צמחי המרפא אשר מצא ביער פלדיום שקע**

**במחשבות עמוקות על קריסטל שלא שם לב שדארסי התגנבה הרעילה את אחד הצמחים וברחה **

**לאט לאט הצמח הקוצני עטף את ידו והזריק לגופו ארס אשר גורם לסיוטים פלדיום נפל על הריצפה מחוסר **

**הכרה****.**

**קריסטל ישבה על מיטתה בנסיון לקרוא ספר לילה נסתה ריקוד חדש ומוזה מתאמנת על הסקסופון**

**בעוד נשמעת דפיקה על דלת החדר זאת הייתה גריזלדה אשר בישרה שפלדיום לא חזר היא שאלה אם הן**

**ראו אותו **

**"****משהו קרה לו ****!" ****דאגה קריסטל**

**"****אתן נשארות כאן****" ****נזפה בה גריזלדה **

**קריסטל לא הצליחה לישון**

**כאשר פלדיום נמצא נלקח למרפאה****... ****פלדיום בתרדמת הודיעה גריזלדה ומיד אחת הביטה בחברתה**

**במבט מודאג קריסטל לא יכלה לאכול **

**"****את חייבת לאכול****" ****אמרה לה פלורה**

**"****גם אם לא תאכלי זה לא יעזור לו אנחנו יודעות שאת מודאגת****" ****אמרה לה בלום בנסיון לעודד אותה**

**"****כן את לא רוצה להיות חולנית שפלדיום יתעורר****" ****אמרה סטלה בחיוך**

**"****סטלה****!" ****נזפו בה השאר והשיבה סליחה**

**"****כן****!" ****קריסטל נגסה בתפוח רק כדי שיפסיקו לדאוג לה**

**בסיום הארוחה פלורה הובילה את כולן לחדר של פרגונדה **

**כשפגשה פלורה את פרגונדה אמרה ****: "****אני יודעת איך לרפא אותו אך צריך את קסם החלומות****"**

**כשכולן הגיעו למרפאה פלורה הסבירה לקריסטל שהצמח הרעיל אותו וכלא אותו בתוך סיוט **

**לכן פלורה הסבירה לה שחייבים להכניס אותה לחלומו של פלדיום **

**קריסטל החזיקה בידה של פלורה כאשר פרגונדה אבלון פלורה ושאר הפיות אמרות את מילות הקסם**

**קריסטל נגשה אל פלדיום החזיקה את ידו ועצמה את עיינה **

**כשפקחה את עיינה היא מצאה את עצמה ביער ביצתי שיחות של חיות טורפות ויצורים מסוכנים אחרים**

**נשמעו מכל מקום היא שמעה משהוא שנשמע לה כמו קרב היא רצה ודלגה בין המים הבוצים **

**כשהגיעה למקום ראתה את פלדיום מותש מוקף ביצורים נוראים אשר תקפו אותו מיד היא התפרצה וניסתה **

**לחסל כמה שיותר מהם כשפלדיום התעורר הרים את מבטו וכשראה את קריסטל כולם נעלמו **

**"****קריסטל זה היה מסוכן מדי בשבילך ****-****אני לא יודע מה הייתי עושה אילו הייתי מאבד אותך****" ****אמר לה בעודו **

**מושך אותה בחיבוק ומוסיף****: "****לא היית צריכה לבוא לחפש אותי****:**

**"****הייתי חייבת ****-****קודם בוא נצא מכאן****" ****אמרה לו קריסטל**

**וניסתה בעזרת קסמיה להפוך את הסיוט לאחד החלומות האהובים על פלדיום מהתת****-****מודע שלו**

**פלדיום הוביל אותה אל קרחת יער בה עמודי אבן מכוסה גפנים ופרחים**

**"****איזה מקום יפה ****-****זה פשוט מדהים****" ****לחשה לו קריסטל **

**"****לא יפה כמו כשאתה מאוהב****" ****כששמעה קריסטל את משפט זה חטפה הלם פלדיום החזיק את ידה**

**"****אהבה****?" ****שאלה קריסטל בהיסוס**

**"****מעתה ועד עולם****" ****השיב והתקרב אליה לנשיקה לפני שהספיק הרגישה שהסיוט מתעקש להשאר**

**הגפנים נעלמו והבינה מה משמעות הדבר **

**פלדיום סיים בנשיקה והביט אל תוך עיינה ****"****משהו לא בסדר****?" ****שאל**

**קריסטל נבהלה ולא ענתה****. ****במקום זה עזבה את חלומו**


	3. פרק 3 החלמה ווידוי

**פרק ****3-****החלמה ווידוי**

**כשפרגונדה פלורה ואבלון סיימו הם היו סחוטי קסם**

**עיינה של קריסטל נפתחו לרווחה היא הודתה לפרגונדה**

**"****עשית עת זה****" ****אמרה פלורה**

**"****עד מחר הוא יתעורר****" ****ידעה אותה פרגונדה**

**"****זאת לא בעיה בכלל ****- ****כל אשר היה נותר לי לעשות הוא להנהן בהסכמה****" ****אמרה קריסטל**

**"****הוא יתעורר בבוקר את עייפה וצריכה לישון אני מרגישה את זה****" ****אמרה פלורה**

**כהם יצאו פלורה משכה אותה לכיוון החלון**

**"****את בסדר****?" ****שאלה פלורה**

**קריסטל ספרה לה כל מה שהיה בחלום **

**"****האם אין דבר טוב מזה****?" ****שאלה פלורה**

**"****אני לא יודעת מה אם הוא לא התכוון לכך****, ****אולי חלומי התערבב עם שלו ****. ****ישנן דרכים רבות כלכך בהן זה יכול **

**להיות מביך ****-****מה אני אמורה לעשות****?" ****שאלה קריסטל**

**"****רק תצטרכי לדבר איתו שיתעורר****" ****יעצה לה פלורה**

**בוקר למחרת טקנה הייתה עם המחשב שלה סטלה דברה על אופנה וקריסטל ניסתה להתחמק **

**מפלדיום**

**"****פרופסור פלדיום שוב מרגיש טוב****" ****אמרה בלום בשמחה**

**"****תראי את זה****" ****אמרה סטלה שפלדיום התקדם לכיוונן **

**"****אני חייבת ללכת ****" ****אמרה קריסטל אספה את חפציה וטסה כמו טיל **

**" ****מה היה כל זה ****" ****שאלה סטלה**

**בלום משכה בכתפה של טקנה כאילו לא ידעו שפלדיום מתקרב **

**"****שלום בנות****" ****אמר בעודו רואה את קריסטל עוזבת**

**"****שלום פרופסור טוב לראות אותך****" ****אמרה טקנה**

**"****תודה****"****השיב לה בהיסח דעת ****" ****האם אתן יודעות לאן קריסטל הלכה****?"**

**"****לא אנחנו רק יודעות שהיא ברחה שבאת****..." ****קטעה בלום את סטלה עם מרפקה**

**"****היא אוהבת לבלות בספריה ****" ****אמרה בלום**

**"****תודה לך בלום****" ****אמר פלדיום שהלך אל קריסטל**

**פלדיום שניסה להדביק את הפער רץ אחרי קריסטל במסדרון עד אשר נעצרה ע****"****י תלמיד מספיק זמן **

**שפלדיום יכל להתקרב ולהגיד****: "****אבלון סיפר לי שהיית בחלומי ****- ****אנחנו צריכים לדבר****" ****הוא אמר שהוא ניגש**

**אליה **

**"****אני אשמח לדבר פרופסור אבל אני צריכה לעזור ל****..." ****קריסטל הייתה מבולבלת לזמן מה עד שראתה**

**את פלורה במסדרון והמשיכה ****"****לפלורה****" ****קריסטל עקפה את פלדיום במהירות ורצה לכיוון פלורה **

**פלורה משכה אותה הצידה ושאלה ****"****דיברת איתו****?"**

**"****לא****" ****ענתה קריסטל ****"****אני באתי כדי להתחמק ממנו ****"**

**"****למה****?" ****שאלה פלורה**

**"****אני צריכה לאסוף את האומץ שלי****" ****השיבה**

**פלורה התרשמה מהתוכנית הפתאומית אך הערמומית למדי****, ****סטלה תהיה גאה**

**"****אולי לכי עם שרי לכפר הפיקסים זה תמיד מעודד אותך לכי לבקר את ג****ולי****" ****פלורה אמרה**

**"****רעיון נהדר****" ****אמרה קריסטל שהבינה שזו מלכודת**

**אספה את חפציה ויצאה עם שרי**

**פלורה אשר הלכה לחפש את פלדיום מצאה אותו יושב ליד החלון היכן שהיכן וקריסטל עזבו אותו **

**"****שלום פרופסור****" ****חייכה פלורה**

**"****איפה קריסטל היא אמרה שהיא עוזרת לך ****" ****אמר בעצב**

**" ****היא עושה את זה כדי להתחמק ממך****" ****אמרה פלורה**

**"****אני יודע****" ****אמר פלדיום כשהרכין את ראשו**

**"****היא ספרה לך מה קרה****?" ****כששאלה אותו פלורה חטף ראשו הלם **

**"****אני חייבת לשאול אותך משהו כי קריסטל היא חברה יקרה שלי ****, ****האם אתה אוהב אותה****?"**

**"****כן****" ****ענה מיד**

**"****אז אתה צריך לספר לה כי אני בוודאות יודעת שהיא אוהבת אותך גם****, ****היא פשוט דואגת שהחלום היה**

**תאונה****" ****אמרה פלורה**

**"****הייתי רוצה אבל היא לא מוכנה לדבר איתי****. ****אם אנסה לדבר איתה היא תברח****." ****השיב לה**

**"****היא הלכה לכפר הפיקסים והיא מאוד אוהבת ללכת בדרך הארוכה תעשה קיצור דרך ואולי תצליח לפגוש**

**אותה ****" ****יעצה לו**

**קריסטל טילה לה בין עצים וגבעות וזמזמה לה קלות כמעט הגיעה לכפר היא רק הייתה**

**צריכה לחצות את הגשר היא עמדה לחזור כשראתה כשמישהו עומד ליד הגשר **

**אך פלדיום כבר ראה אותה**

**"****קריסטל חכי****" ****אמר כשרץ לכיוונה ותפס את ידה כדי שלא תוכל לרוץ ****"****אנחנו צריכים לדבר****" ****אמר **

**קריסטל הביטה למטה ולא סמכה על יכולתה לדבר**

**פלדיום הוביל אותה לעץ הסמוך ושניהם התישבו**

**"****אבלון סיפר לי מה קרה****. ****אני חייב להודות שאני מפחד אבל לא כי אני מתבייש אלא**

**כי אני פוחד איך תגיבי ****" ****אמר כשהרכניס את ידו מתחת לסנטרה והרים את פניה כל כך שחיפשה**

**את עיניו ****"****פחדתי איך הייתן מגיבות לידיעה שהמורה לשעבר שלך היה מאוהב בך למשך זמן מה ****"**

**קריסטל הייתה המומה ולא ידעה מה לעשות****, ****היא פשוט הביטה בו בחוסר אמון **

**"****קריסטל את בסדר****?" ****פלדיום היה חרד בגלל מה שהיה לפתע קריסטל חיבקה אותו סביב צווארו**

**גרמה לו ליפול אחורנית ונישקה אותו **

**"****אני אתייחס לזה בתור כן****" ****ענה**

**"****מעולה****" ****אמרה שקרבה את ראשה לראשו לעוד נשיקה **


End file.
